


Game Over

by Filthmonger



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Other, Partial Mind Control, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spoilers, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: Chiaki doesn't have a lot to do, since the end of the killing game. It's a little lonely, but she has her games to keep her entertained, at least! Her latest find seems a little... odd, however.Warning: Spoilers for SDR2. Like, big ones.





	

The data was pretty, in a way. Sequences tumbling around her; a river of information speeding past to dozens of units across the entire complex. She almost wanted to reach out and touch them, but refrained. She didn’t want to accidentally corrupt something again. Chiaki sighed, in so much as a program could, and drifted like a virus through the virtual approximation. She wasn’t entirely sure how, but her false senses seemed to be able to ‘see’ code. A side effect of being an AI in a virtual world, perhaps? Her sight, scent and hearing were all based on code anyway. She peered past a firewall, smiling as the programs scurried about to their user’s command. It must have been Hajime; no one else could type that quickly. She reached forward, her ‘hand’ gently dispersing as the firewall did its job. She recoiled slowly, watching her data reform. It was good that he was safe, she guessed…

She let herself float with the data, passing other users and busy new programs. She could recognise everyone’s style: Sonia’s fluid motions and elegant prose; Teruteru’s excessive amount of private browsing windows; the impossibly complex interface of Ibuki’s editing software… She smiled, futilely waving at each one as she passed the imposing firewalls. It was a shame her brother hadn’t given her more access, but this was fine. Everyone was safe and that’s all that mattered. And it wasn’t as if she was bored. With gentle motions she guided herself through the intricate network; searching for her favourite folders. Somehow, her access to the Neo World Program let her run all sorts of simulations. Most of the time it was just old files and uncompleted assets, but she’d recently learnt that it could process games as well! Space Invaders was much more fun when you were actually in the tank.

Chiaki thumbed through folders, humming happily to herself. It was nice of everyone to upload all their games to one server; even if they didn’t know she was using them. It was amazing how many had survived the tragedy. She blinked, cocking her virtual head as something slipped past her fingers. She flicked back and stared at the translucent object in her hands; a hidden folder? A quick peek in its properties showed that it had been made by one Kazuichi Souda. What did he want to hide? She looked around, making sure no one else was trying to access the server; she knew she shouldn’t, but… She quickly tapped out Souda’s password –‘Sonia’ really was far too obvious- and examined the dozen or so icons that floated before her. It just looked like more games to her; why would he want to hide those? She tapped one and the simulation changed; she stifled a yawn as the rendering slowed her processes down for a few seconds. She took a breath of dusty air, staring out at the desolate wasteland that had formed. It felt good to have a sun shining down on her face again; to feel the wind lightly rustle her light pink hair, and even just to feel solid ground beneath her feet. She hefted the longsword even as it formed in her hand, enjoying the rough leather of the handle and the solid weight. It was good to feel real again.

Her outfit did leave a little something to be desired however. Chiaki puffed her cheeks out as she looked down at the distinct lack of clothing; aside from a tattered loincloth that dug embarrassingly far into her waist and exposed almost the entirety of her plump arse, and a scrap of cloth tied around her already ample bosom so as to create a deep chasm of cleavage, she was almost entirely naked. A hot flush tinged her light skin a soft pink, despite the lack of peeping eyes to embarrass her. She hefted the longsword, feeling the useless scraps of cloth strain against her jiggling chest and her cheeks burn. RPG outfits always did make her feel… odd. She took a few experimental steps, her loincloth fluttering between her thick thighs with both the breeze and the sway of her hips, and gave the virtual weapon a few good swings. She may have lacked visible muscle, but the magic of computers more than compensated for her strength. A pair of brightly coloured symbols popped into the very corner of her view, each sporting a similarly coloured bar. The green cross was her health bar, she reasoned. The pink heart was a little more puzzling, however…

A heavy rumble brought her to her knees, the ground cracking as something enormous pushed from beneath. Another rocked the desolate earth as she tried to steady herself; the third and largest knocking her onto her arse as something foul erupted before her. A twisted abomination, as if a worm and a plant had been forcefully spliced together, rose from the cracked chasm. Its ringed, muscular body rippled as it curled into an aggressive striking position; four fleshy, petal-like lips uncurled to reveal a deep red maw filled with dozens of writhing, knobbly tendrils. A pair lashed out, striking the ground between her thighs. She scrambled to her feet, narrowly avoiding a second strike, and gripped the heavy blade tightly. She’d had plenty of experience beating bosses before; this one would be no different.

The fight was brutally short; whatever pattern Chiaki had been expecting failed to show itself, and soon her health bar was depleted. A sharp smack from a tendril sent her to the floor, panting slowly. It was alright, she thought; there was always next time. She propped herself up on her sword and waited for the game over screen. And waited. She blinked, looking around the game world; was there something she needed to- her head whipped round in shock as one of the creature’s tendrils wrapped itself around her wrist. With a shriek she was pulled into the air; multiple tendrils tightly wrapping about her wrists and ankles. Other slimy tentacles slithered across her skin, leaving translucent trails. Chiaki tried to squirm in their grasp, her breath quickening as she was pulled closer to the mass of flailing flesh. What kind of game…?

She gasped as one of the tendrils whipped her exposed arse; a red welt forming on the smooth skin. A second curled around her waist and slipped its tip between her breasts, poking its slimy head out beneath her chin. She blushed furiously as the hot, slick appendage squirmed in her cleavage. Another smack to her jiggling behind forced an indignant yelp; each strike taking another notch away from the curious pink bar at the edge of her vision. She bit her lip, whimpering as more and more pleasantly painful hits sent reluctant shudders through her. A gentle ripping sound signalled the end of her pathetic excuse for a top; her heaving bosom exposed to the monster’s hot breath as undulating tendrils wrapped about the soft flesh. She bit harder, on the verge of drawing blood as her thighs ground together in protest of the wonderfully rough handling of her body. Her eyes closed as she felt a tendril push between her thighs from behind, perverted anticipation building as it neared her sensitive spot.

The blockade broke; a barrage of breathy moans flowing out of her as the fleshy knobs ground along her exposed folds. Waves of sharp, pleasant heat wracked her body as the tendril’s tip ran circles on her clit. Her knees buckled and her legs tugged at the monster’s tight grip, a strangled scream forcing her head back. An adventurous tendril had her gagging as it rammed itself inside her open mouth; filling it with the tangy taste of its natural slime. It thrust and pumped itself past her lips, matching speed with its brother at her rapidly moistening cunt, slowly squirming its way further down her throat. Chiaki could feel her neck bulge and her jaw ache as she tried to accommodate the monstrous appendage; her eyes closing as the rest of her body quivered and convulsed. The tendrils at her breasts squeezed the ample flesh almost painfully as their tips rubbed eagerly against her hardened nipples, adding more and more bursts of pleasure to the unbearable heat growing at her crotch.

The invading tentacle pulsed suddenly; thick globules of bitter fluid filling Chiaki’s throat and mouth. She swallowed instinctively, her eyes opening wide in shock and panic as the viscous cum leaked from her lips. Finally the shuddering organ withdrew, spraying the last burst across her face and hair as she coughed and gasped new air into her lungs. Her chest heaved with every panting breath; ropes of hot cum sticking locks of pink hair to her face. The taste and musky smell of the tendril’s orgasm pooled in her mind like the stray drops dripping down onto her clavicle. She could barely make out the last sliver of her little pink bar as it blinked in the corner of her eye. Slowly the tentacles pulled from her chest; instead gently tugging her into a relaxed and comfortable position, a single tendril around each of her limbs and waist. She whimpered as the lively appendage at her cunt slithered away, opting instead to hover above her tightly pressed legs patiently. Her thighs ground together, small streams of desperate juices dripping between them. Chiaki looked to the blinking bar and back to the wriggling organ; her cunt pleading for more. Slowly she opened her thighs, a lustful smile tugging at her mouth as the pink bar vanished entirely.

She moaned as the tentacle pushed itself inside her; its girth firmly stretching her walls. It moved slowly, wriggling and grinding its many soft bumps and ridges along her sensitive spots. Every breath was punctuated with a little squeak or moan as her monstrous lover thrust itself deeper and deeper inside her sopping wet hole. Her hips pressed back as much as they could; begging for more! The tentacle slowly accelerated, pulling itself almost entirely out before slamming as deep as it could back into her. The tendrils around her limbs and waist pulled firmly, suspending her like an erotic ragdoll as her curves jiggled and bounced with every thrust. Her muscles clenched around the thick member as if to squeeze out as much pleasure as possible. She shivered and cried aloud as bursts and waves and tingles of pleasures never felt before pushed all thought from her mind. She eagerly begged for more. And quickly received it as squirming tendrils ground and rubbed along her body again, massaging and squeezing her thighs, arse and breasts. A small tentacle brushed along her cunt, forcing a scream as a sharp delight shot through her body. Her back arched and her face contorted with erotic abandon; tongue lolling as the writhing mass at her nether stroked and thrust against every fold both in and out.

An explosion of hot white ripped through her mind; her screams strangled as wonderful spasms shook her body. Her cunt tightened around the ribbed appendage, the feeling of fullness lost amidst the endorphin soaked bliss of her post-orgasm haze. Everything slowed to a stop as she recovered. Her exhausted body collapsed into nest of squirming tentacles; the slimy sensation tickling her gently. She barely even noticed as the large, fleshy petals slowly closed around her, sealing her in a red-hued dimness. A tendril gently coiled about her slender throat, lightly pressing its tip to her dry lips. Sensing no resistance it slipped inside; lightly pumping into her mouth as she lapped and suckled. The mass at her cunt began anew, slowly resuming its thrusting and wriggling against her soaked slit. She moaned gently around the prehensile cock in her mouth as the monster kindled the embers of lust burning in her loins and brain. She just managed to think, before the pleasure grew too intense once again, that she would only be found if someone else played the game; which could take days, weeks or more. The last coherent thought Chiaki had for a long, long time was that she didn’t mind that in the slightest.


End file.
